


Sparkling Champagne

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Choking, M/M, PWP, and cockwarming, or internal cuddling as it should be called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: In which Zhengting has one too many choking kinks and likes to put his mouth to use and Yanjun indulges in all he offers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taejinyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejinyo/gifts).



> based on [this prompt](https://curiouscat.me/dadting/post/538788485) and all my stupid talks with [Ash](https://twitter.com/zhngzyi) (the only reason as to why this is chaptered in first place)

Panting, sweaty, he had merely managed to grab one of the satin gowns hanging backstage, quickly thrown on, strings on the inside and out tightened alike, just so nothing would slip, reveal more than it should, because he had already revealed too much, had been dancing for an hour or more, up on that stage, once or twice in the middle, riding air, grinding the floor, rolling his body, always moving with the rhythm, perfectly, knowing choreographies by heart and music well enough to move along even when it wasn’t his act.  
Until a certain somewhere had entered, at least, dark hair that would look average to anyone but him, proud shoulders perfectly fitting into the loose coat, covering a suit that looked perfectly business, decisive steps that had lead him to a table that was always his, sitting down, jacket unbuttoned, a tie that carried the color of the ring on Zhengting’s finger, and with the end of the song he had disappeared, vanished in the shades and gone backstage, the gone, door, rushing past between tables, reaching his destination and without the least bit of hesitation, he didn’t possess such thing, couldn’t force to hold back, too greedy, desiring, with hands smoothing down the expensive white of that button up, caressing the tie, toying with it, until there was a harsh tugging of his hair, messing up strands carefully placed, with a moan passing his lips.  
“Aren’t you too greedy, my angel?” Sinful lips spouting sinful words, low, amused, before they met his neck, brushing along skin, up to his ear, breathing hot against it until he was sure he’d lose his mind, wanting to escape the stream of air, a strong hand holding him in place so he’d need to keep suffering, feel the heat shooting down his back, trembles, shivers, the fabric of his briefs getting gradually tighter and he knew that the older knew because their crotches were close and fabric was soft, whining as he rolled his hips demandingly, ignoring that they were basically in public, dim lights, the couch curved, but they were still within the club, a club that was all deep red and black wood and golden lights. “Who told you to come here even? Did I send for you?”  
“I did,” Zhengting breathed more than he actually said it, closing his eyes as he tried to lean in with his head, smell that mixture of cologne and aftershave and fabric softener, the scents that would lull him into sleep at night when they were all close and cuddled up, when they were alone and not surrounded by people and music, “Because I missed you…” Words that worked wonders, just a second later there were lips against his, gentle, soft, with a hand letting go of his hair to gently curl around the back of his head, keeping him close, cradling him the way he knew it, signing him to open his mouth and so he did, felt a tongue sliding in and around, never once closing his lips, letting go, despite his struggle in swallowing, saliva collecting at the corners of his mouth, nearly drooling if it weren’t for a tongue tasting of tobacco and coffee too lick away the droplets and his lip gloss alike before they pulled back, away, with their gazes meeting and smiles spreading.  
“Missed you,” Zhengting repeated, feeling a second hand caressing his back, an arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him close, and his head dropped against Yanjun’s shoulders, inhaling that scent he loved so much deeply, spreading his legs further, pressing closer, at times he rolled his hips, soft, then hard, demanding, pleading, gentle, loving, and each time he did fingers clawed into his side, digging harshly and surely leaving red marks but he didn’t care, his boss had once cared, until his tips had been raised after he flashed his thighs covered in red crescents during a dance, how clients had suddenly bought him drinks, served to that table occupied by Yanjun, to impress him when he didn’t ever touch them, because he wasn’t allowed to drink when he worked but also because he wouldn’t part, not even for the most exquisite of wines, didn’t want to let go of his lover, bring the slightest bit of air between their bodies, until these decisive hands yanked him back.  
He whined when he had to lean back, unable to nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck, place little kisses onto soft skin, moaned, a sound that was drowned out by the music, when he felt hot eyes travelling his body, taking in the sight, of his thighs wide spread and bare, shimmery with the body spray he had used so they would shine like a pearl when the lights hit him, up to the skin of his chest that was revealed, covered in rhinestones and glitter, sparkling, a beautiful design like the stars in the night sky, revealed more inch by inch as satin was tugged down, revealing his chest more, down to the starting lines of his abs, glistening softly where rhinestones faded out, over to his shoulders, fingers hooked to the fabric sliding along the seam to pull it down, to pull it down over his shoulder, revealing his collarbones, the curve of his arm, could feel the gazes from other tables and the heat between his legs alike, warm palm rubbing against his skin, a second hand on his thigh, sliding up and down, closer to the seam of his shiny panties, down to his knee, massaging the inside of his legs, all the spots that were sensitive, making him tremble, shiver, throw back his head and take deep breaths.  
“Dance,” was a silent demand and it took him but seconds to settle with the rhythm, undoing the bow on his belt to have freedom in movements, raising his arms up high, touching himself, rolling his body, grinding against his lover, lifting his hips, moves becoming more and more daring until he was sure more eyes were on him than the stage, yet all he could see was the beautiful pair right in front, orbs growing darker by the second, aware of all the people checking out the beauty dancing, aware of his own jealousy, and although he was he always kept doing it, always asked for the younger to dance because it was his job to dance, because he looked beautiful when he danced, tempting, seductive, until his jealousy won and he yanked down these hips, colliding them with his, hard, both hard, and a back arched further, erotically, exposing his cleavage and showing it off with ease, with diamonds sparkling and reflecting the dim light, hidden when they were buried against his chest.  
Zhengting was still trying to calm down, panting within the embrace, chin resting against a strong shoulder, closing his eyes while still feeling these gazes burning into his skin, wherever they could reach, felt Yanjun moving around, probably reaching for his glass, the only one that had been drunk from amongst those placed on the small table, bought for him, going to be spilled down the sink, he didn’t care, couldn’t care when there was an arm wrapped around his body, securing, guarding, with fingers sliding down, caressing his side, hips, groping his butt and palming it, rubbing hard, firmly, making him squirm and roll his hips again, stopping when he was slapped in punishment, when teeth dug into his flesh through the fabric, until he stopped, and hands moved again, he moved again, was forced to stop, always repeating, entirely aware of the people that watched them and he knew Yanjun was too, hand becoming more daring but never too much, because he wanted to mark what was his without ever showing too much.  
“Did you bring a satin ribbon as I told you to?” It was a silent question, hardly audible over the music and mumbled against the edge of the glass, but Zhengting heard it clearly, nodding his head as he reached for his arm, pushing back the sleeve to reveal his elbow, the soft pink looking like shining champagne in the light, wrapped around his arm a few times, the little bow undone as he pulled at the string to let it dangle in front of his lover’s face, saw the satisfied smirk on Yanjun’s lips, taunting, mocking, it looked so utterly attractive, like a little fox that had caught the chicken, a businessman who got his deal, a lover who got his man, ribbon tied around slender fingers, hands disappearing from his body, eyes dark as they traced his face. “Pull down your underwear. I want to see your cock.”  
“Yanjun?” Hesitant, he hated how his own voice sounded, as if he didn’t trust these words he had so clearly heard, fumbling with that beautiful tie, the same deep blue as the dark sapphire on his ring, perfectly matching, their symbol of partnership, because Yanjun was all business and silk, he was sparkling and beautiful with his edges and cut, and they fit so perfectly, so well, like the ring on his finger and the tie on his neck, the little signs that they belonged together, unbreakable, a unit. “There are people watching…”  
“I know,” the older replied, eyes still dark, cunning, they kept track of such beautiful face, shining gently with the makeup on, cheeks flushed more than makeup would allow, honey colored orbs more bright with the glittery shades accentuating their surroundings, slowly growing dark, obedient, a signature of his lover obeying, felt how his tie fell to his chest, hands sliding down, further, between their hips, fingers hooking to the waistband of his panties, it was only then Yanjun’s eyes darted down, could hear that shaky breath, shaky not because he was uncomfortable, too nervous, afraid to be caught, but because of excitement, arouse, and slowly the shiny fabric was tugged down, tight around a dick too hard, slowly pulled down, not wanting to be noticed too fast, likely just looking as if he was caressing skin, nothing as risky, nothing as naughty, until his sprang up, hitting the satin of his gown, glistening with tiny droplets of cum, swollen, veins protruding, “Beautiful.”  
Zhengting showed but a small and shy smile, the compliment he already knew, making his heart flutter for but a moment and stop when he felt something new, felt something silky against his heated flash, making his eyelids flutter, his breath falter, once, twice, there was a pull that made him moan, tight, laced, his eyes travelled down to find the ribbon tied around the base of his dick, the little bow to the side looking nearly funny, cute, he could bet Yanjun thought it was cute, his eyes big as he looked at his lover, his glossy lips pressed together because it was uncomfortable, arousing, making his hard-on swell as it was wrapped by his underwear again, hidden from curious eyes before anyone would see and all of a sudden he was more aware of these gazes penetrating his back all the more, maybe wondering, imagining, thinking about just what they had done.  
“Isn’t your shift over soon? You should get ready to head home.”

“You’re such a show off,” Zhengting muttered as he climbed into the car, but not just any car, no, he nearly rolled his eyes as he got into the stretch limousine, but despite his maybe upset words, the little grin on his lips told a different story, of how much he enjoyed it, having a lover that wasn’t shy to impress, flaunter about his influence, what he could afford, and it was nearly stupid how he’d always ask for such thing when it was just the two of them, how he’d call the driving service to show all the workers and clients of the club alike that he could afford such car, could afford a driver, could afford this dancer climbing onto his lap.  
This time there were more layers of clothes, comfortable ones, pants with such loose fit to allow freedom in movements, the shirt tucked in, but he only needed to move enough to take a seat on firm thighs, arms wrapping around his small waist, pulling him close, finally receiving what he had craved so much, lips meeting, messy, wet, with tongues brushing and dancing, exploring mouths they knew too well and always wanted to get to know anew, with the bitter taste of gin tonic and the sweet taste of watermelon bubble gum, a pair of lips smooth by nature and another coated with gloss, meeting and engaging in their own kind of war, going from gentle and sweet whenever they had to catch their breath to rough and greedy, because that’s what they were, greedy for more, always more, and Zhengting for sure was insatiable if it was his lover.  
It wasn’t until he couldn’t control it anymore, his own desire, that he parted from the older, didn’t say a word as he just moved down, settling on the ground, between legs so perfectly accentuated by expensive fabric, smooth to his touch but treated without care, pulling at his belt, the buttons, the zipper, the shirt, yanking it all away while listening to the older’s amused huff, aware that it was quite the sight, how he was so eager and yearning, ditching all his usual remarks about clothes needing to be treated with care, handled with gentle touches, now tugging it at with such a haste it was comical in such an adorable way, with lips parting already, glistening with gloss and saliva and swollen from kissing, big eyes that looked in awe when he finally was able to touch what he wanted, darting up to watch a face beautiful from all angles, even from his position down below, waiting for any kind of signal to start, to touch, permission to go on, and once he received it, a short raise of eyebrows, he was already gone.  
Heart beating fast as he traced the skin with his lips, nearly nuzzling the dick with his cheek, following veins, kissing them, until a hand grabbed his hair and yanked it, hard, a warning, so he didn’t wait anymore, wrapped his lips around the tip to give it a short suck, tongue pressing against it flat, removing any leaking cum, before he took him deeper, slowly, until the tip hit his throat and he nearly rolled his eyes, pleased, because his mouth felt stuffed and Yanjun was so hard, so hot, filling him up so perfectly well, even when he hadn’t taken him entirely yet, felt fingers cradle his head, gentle little caresses that made him close his eyes, nothing but content little sighs leaving his mouth as he remained like this, shifted position only once, when hips were pushed forward, no warning, nearly making him choke and gag and he would have, if only he hadn’t grown a tad too used to it already.  
It actually was a kind gesture, Yanjun pushing more forward in his seat, because it allowed him to rest his head on the cushions comfortably, without overstretching his neck, leaning his head against a clothed thigh, his shoulders against sturdy knees, his eyes gazing up to the older to watch him as he didn’t move, admiration, love, his tongue at times brushing against the underside of a dick trapped in the warmth of his mouth, unknowing of when it had started to become a habit, during their drive home, in the office, to just remain on the ground and between legs, with a cock in his mouth, resting on his tongue, and he never moved, he didn’t put in the effort to actually suck him off until he was commanded to, at times he used his tongue, making sure it wouldn’t go soft, because he loved it too much, feeling the desire of his lover in such intimate way, making his eyes fall close after a while, rubbing his oral muscle a bit, waiting for the little gasp or tug of hair that usually followed and only when he did he was satisfied enough to stop again.  
Whether they headed home immediately or took a detour, Zhengting wasn’t able to tell, all he cared about was pleasing his lover, warming him up, protecting him from the cold air within the car, feeling his own cock throbbing inside his pants with greed and a call for attention, the ribbon aching, hard, knowing that in but a short while he would be able to feel this stiffness elsewhere, making him roll his eyes in pleasure at the thought and a little moan to accompany such idea, enough to call for punishment, apparently, when suddenly he felt his head grabbed tight and hips pushing forth, past the boundaries of his throat, deeper, until his nose kissed abs and his breathing stopped, unable to inhale the much needed air when entrance was blocked, and he should feel startled, surprised, but all he could do was whine, because he wanted more, deeper, tongue moving quick, curling around his base as much as he could, tears in his eyes from the sting in his throat, eyes that were directed upwards, observing the content glint, satisfaction in black orbs, could see the careful calculation, saw lips moving the slightest bit with counting numbers, thirty seconds, that’s how long he usually held on, before it became too much, before he started seeing stars behind his closed lids or his catching a breath would be too long to not risk ruining their mood.  
Thirty seconds that were their usual time, before Yanjun let go of his hair to allow him to retreat, not entirely, just enough to be able to breathe, because he didn’t want to part, didn’t want to miss the feeling of a cock shoved into his mouth, covered in his spit, glistening, he wanted more, always wanted more, desire to taste it all over again, feel him down his throat, take him entirely, but there was the ringing of a phone, not his, his was in his bag placed on the bench, the older’s, because he pulled it out of his chest pocket, taking the call without hesitation, and where Zhengting wanted to retreat, to let his man do business with ease, calmly, but before he was even able to he was grabbed with force again, head kept in place, hips thrusting forward, tip sliding down his throat again and making him roll his eyes, too good, too deep, and too long.  
He was already seeing stars when passing the initial euphoria of being hit deep, stuffed, filled, he moaned lowly, a sound that was choked by the dick in his mouth, yet enough to earn him a warning glare, pulling back, inhaling air, before he had even taken a proper breath they were back to the starting point, cock shoved down his throat, rolling his eyes, listening to the sound of a voice rather than words because Yanjun’s business was none that mattered to him, he only wanted to listen to such melody, lulled in, acting like a doll with his jaw hanging loose and directed by his lover, pulling back, a quick breath, pushing in again, and every time it happened he was sure he could have reached climax if only he was told to, could have, would have, if not it was for the ribbon still tied around his aching member, twitching whenever his throat was abused, overstretched, whining and fingers clawing into fabric, because it was good but it wasn’t enough, it was easy to deal with too little, with just tasting him for an hour or more, relaxed, silently, listening to music in the back, watching TV, waiting for more, but actually getting teased, getting misused like this but never enough, it was driving him crazy, it was making his dick hurt, wanting to come, find relief, and he would never be able to without permission.

“Does it hurt?” Fingers gently traced his neck, the back of his jaw, where he had pushed too hard when they were still in the car, abusing of his throat until the call had been ended and Zhengting had been allowed to relax, to take him with ease, cuddling against his legs while half-dozing with a dick in his mouth, until they reached home, his hands working to get Yanjun dressed again, still hard, still aroused, keeping up their act well until they were in the elevator, pushing against walls, kissing hard, reaching their floor, stumbling into the apartment and bedroom alike and he wondered always again, couldn’t understand how the older managed to, because he was undressed and down on his knees, his hands cuffed, tied to the footrest of the bed with a rope, it all had happened, had been stripped, forced down, all too fast.  
“Never hurts with you,” he gently whispered, because whatever his lover did to him, it felt good, no matter what, because that was the extent of his love, this little crazy love, falling for a client at his club, quite a crazy man, organizing a business meeting in such place, accompanying him home, it became a habit, a habit that turned into exchanging numbers, dates, going for dinner and receiving presents, moving in together, sneakily, leaving more and more clothes, receiving a closet of his own, his cosmetics, until eventually it had been Yanjun to cancel his contract of rent, and he hadn’t even protested, too happy to live with the man to make his eyes roll back and his heart flutter, beat fast, a man he had grown to love after months like these and a man he wanted to curse out now, when he didn’t receive any more of his touches, when he instead went away, leaving him in the dark because that was all he could see, a blindfold to cover his eyes despite the heat of lamps hitting his skin, because the other loved lamps, had said he wanted to admire the sight, wanted to see all of Zhengting squirming and moving and enjoying, and thus he always turned them on.  
No further words, because they weren’t needed, weren’t what he desired, when instead he felt a slender something wrap around his neck, tied up at the back as he guessed by the tugging and cutting in his skin from time to time, making him whimper and whine, choking him gently, it was enough to make his cock twitch again, tied up still, with this absurd little bow when all he wanted was to just find relief, pleasure, to not have to wait any longer for things he knew Yanjun might be craving even more than him.  
“Please,” he called out, sensing how his lover disappeared again, felt the ribbon cut into his skin by tensing his neck, immediately moaning at the sensation, throwing his head around slowly, looking for a way it wouldn’t cut into his throat until it suddenly got tighter again, choking, feeling his head yanked back, fingers had pushed into the tiniest space between ribbon and skin, tearing and tugging and making him choke on his moans, back arching when he felt cold against his bottom, felt slick fingers circle his rim, whining, because he craved to feel more, wanting to roll his hips, except before he could do so he already felt digits pushing past, cold, making him shiver, pushing upwards and deeper inside, no need to take too much time, to not start with two, because months of fucking on a nearly daily base had made it easier to take, and yet it never stopped feeling good, made him moan and gasp and roll his hips, felt the scissoring and stretching his muscles and heard the little chuckle close to his ear, because he was horny and needy and his partner knew exactly that but didn’t act on it.  
At one moment, when fingertips brushed against his sweet spot, when a little moan followed, when fingers pushed harder, he was sure he would’ve come, would’ve splattered the whole of his semen across his abs and the carpet, sullied himself and furniture alike, but he wasn’t able to with that ribbon tied around his cock the same way it was tied around his neck, could only wait and struggle because these fingers felt too good, stretching him, prepping him, but they were no replacement for the real deal, something he was willing to plead for, unable to talk so he had to use his body, rolled his hips against fingers, pushed harder, released all his noises with ease and dropped back his head, there was hot breath against his ear, a chuckle, he hated him, moments like these he so hated Yanjun who knew so well what he craved and didn’t give it to him at all.  
“Do you know how to beg, my angel?”  
And he really hated him, because he was a master of begging but that included being able to use his mouth, without his vocal cords being cut off, his breath limited, so he could only whine and whimper and he wanted to use his eyes to beg for more when he couldn’t use his mouth, but with his eyes bound and his sight stolen he hardly was able to, could only wait and hope and believe, that at one point greed would take over, enough greed to finally get what he wanted, and he really wanted it, needed it, too desperate to even think straight, think of anything but what it would feel like, and a wave of relief washed over him, feeling how digits were pulled out, cold air hitting already cold lube and making him whine all the more, because it was cold, uncomfortable, when he just wanted to feel heat, heat and desire and arousal, wanted to feel how Yanjun claimed what was his and marked for all to see.  
No long wait, feeling something again, bigger than fingers but equally hot, cursing in his mind, swearing, because he hated his lover for this, being able to move so silently, sneakily, he hadn’t even noticed any movements, hadn’t sensed the shift, part of the reason as to why he hated to be on the ground, not able to feel the weighing down on mattresses, guess where the other was, how he moved, it was bothersome with but a carpet beneath his knees, soft and fluffy, whining louder, because just feeling the pressure wasn’t enough, couldn’t be enough, and at least he didn’t seem to be alone, could hear the small grunt, impatient gasp, the single thrust that filled him up entirely and would’ve made him scream any other day, but he couldn’t, ribbon tightening, pulled back where he wanted to fall forward, not able to lean back too far either with his hands still tied up, trapped between ribbon and rope and unable to find a position too proper, might have lost his balance even if not for the hand steadying his hips.  
Hard, his thrusts were hard and merciless and deep, and he loved it all, gasped and whined and whimpered because it felt good, felt the brush against his sweet spot, felt the pleasure scorching his body, racing through his veins, shaken up with every hit, never able to fall forward, with a hand holding his ribbon, never able to fall backwards, with hands tied and a rope too short, he was at Yanjun’s mercy, always was, and as always he didn’t mind, could just indulge in it, in the dizziness from lack of oxygen, in the joy of his sweetest of spots being hit, desire increasing, always increasing, until he saw stars for real, had lost track of time, his mind shaken up by hard thrusts, deep, forceful, had lost himself in the gasps and moans coming from behind, so full, sultry, low, total opposite of his pitched cries and choked whines, dying before they were born, it was a contrast, pleasure, because sounds meant that there was enjoying this and enjoying this meant he did well, better, a tug on his ribbon, missing air for a moment, his body tensing, tightening, a silent grin from behind, and he couldn’t anymore.  
He really wasn’t able to keep up any second longer, his dick felt like bursting, blocked by that ribbon still, his lungs on fire, burning, he couldn’t breathe, his body aching, abused by hard hits and forceful thrusts, shaken up, his knees sore, he whined, needily, desperate, but it was all that was needed for his lover to get the hint, could feel the little tug on the ribbon around his neck, parting, sliding down his chest to the front, felt fingers caressing marks and tracing his skin, felt dizzy, too much air at once, swooning, held by a hand grabbing his jaw, steadying him, tilting back his head, moans growing louder, filling the room, because now he wasn’t choked, could release his voice, louder and always louder, felt fingers digging into his skin, grabbing his face, yanking his hips, felt hips pushing deeper and thrusts losing rhythm, felt his own body tensing and relaxing because it was confused, lack of air, too much air, shaken up, wanting to come and not able to, not with that ribbon.  
As if his mind had been read, maybe it had, Yanjun was a fascinating man, his jaw was released, hand moving down, tracing his throat, his shoulders, his sides and his waist, his hips, sneaking to his front, caressing his abs, he wanted to curse, whine, complain, because there was teasing and tempting but not what he needed, and some swears left his lips, silent, hardly audible, and maybe the older didn’t understand the words because they had been slurred but the gist of it, digits wrapping around his cock, shaking up his body in violent tremors because it was too much, too much, feeling the warmth of that hand around his dick swollen red, pumping once, twice, he could see the grin on plush lips without being able to watch, suddenly, it came too fast, his ribbon undone, dick hitting his sweet spot undone, “Cum.”  
And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you should use ribbons for choking, so, kids, remember, don't try this at home  
> and I rushed the end because I was tired so excuse me if it's bad omg
> 
> reach me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or send me that other nasty stuff on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horny Zhengting being obedient with a serious Yanjun caught in a business meeting

“He’s in the meeting room but you can’t-”  
Honestly, Zhengting didn’t even listen to whatever the woman had said, Yanjun’s secretary, he knew her from sight and those many occasions they had had a run in whenever he had just burst into his lover’s office, a single office, he didn’t share it, the curtains of glass walls always pulled close, in case one of those incidents happened, where the dancer just burst in, wanting to pick the older up for a date he all of the sudden thought he deserved or when he was just too needy, couldn’t hold out anymore, and the latter case was one of the cases occurring right now, his face still straight, his walk not letting anything show, swiftly making his way around the corner towards the big meeting room he already knew to just run inside and the moment the door fell close behind him, his mask fell.  
“Yanjun, please,” he whined, falling with his back against the door, looking at the startled older who surely hadn’t expected to see him that day, already seated at a table that could only suspected to be his, the only seat that had a name tag on that side of the room, long rows of desks, arranged like an U, and he felt so utterly pathetic, how just looking at the man who gave him all these many feelings made his legs weak, made his desires grow in an instant.  
“Angel,” the older replied slowly, eyes getting darker as he looked at the mess of his toy, the way the dancer seemed to break apart by the passing moment, cheeks flushed red, honey orbs dazed, legs trembling, his clothes perfectly covering up how hard he actually was and Yanjun knew he was hard, because just this morning he had prevented such arousal to fade away, the kind he now wanted to see as he signaled with a raise of his eyebrows and his gaze lowering, towards the crotch that was hidden by training pants and an oversized t-shirt.  
It truly was too adorable, watching how his lovable plaything pulled up the fabric, revealed his abs covered in lovebites turned red and purple, the wrinkles of his pants making his hardon all the more obvious now. “Come here.”  
Adorable, so utterly adorable, he decided, watching how Zhengting immediately parted from the door to instead make his way over to him, stopping right in front, with his glistening lips parted in need, heavy gasps, how that beauty had managed to still do his makeup even in such state seemed like a mystery but maybe it was because the effect it had was so very obvious, how the businessman loved seeing those beautiful orbs emphasized by shimmery shades, full lips looking bigger with gloss, and he loved it even more when that makeup came undone, when teary eyes smeared eyeshadow away and lips were swollen and bruised and looked all the more beautiful.  
“Did you follow my orders well?” Yanjun asked, sliding closer with his chair, letting his hands move beneath the tee, caressing slender sides, tiny waist, rubbing away at skin, before he moved them down to hook his fingers to the elastic of sweats to pull them down, immediately greeted by stained cotton of briefs too tight, stretching over his hard dick, the spots of precum that had been leaking since hours, the very clear impression of a ring closed around the base, looking all too sweet, all too endearing.  
“Did… I did,” the younger whined but soon broke into a moan when hands moved to the back, roaming around until the finally pushed against the base of a toy, breathless and hardly containing the scream when it was moved from the base until it pressed against his sweet spot, legs giving in and there was nothing to hold him up as he fell to his knees, right the opposite, there was a satisfied smirk on beautiful lips, with dimples that didn’t look charming at all but rather threatening. “But I can’t anymore… too much…”  
Fingers easily drove through soft hair, liters of conditioner making it silky despite several rounds of hair dye every year as the older suspected and he didn’t even mind the amounts of money deducted from his account by his toy every month as long as it meant he looked pretty and that lightened strands were smooth to his touch, always playing around with it at such times, watching the blissful expression on such beautiful face that drove any man and woman crazy, satisfied, because he was the only one to see all the many expression, not just that arrogant face of a diva or the teasing smirk of a devil on stage, but also his teary eyed despair or breathless display of greed and desire.  
“But, my angel,” he started slowly, forcing his small head to tilt back, looking into pleading eyes, at glossy pouty lips, and then at the clock that displayed just a few minutes missing to the solid hour, the starting time of his meeting, towards the door handle that was lowered slowly with the first intruders coming, aware that he should just send out the younger, send him home, tell him to watch a movie and wait, but needing to explain why there was a partly undressed beauty with an aching boner and stained underwear at the front and back kneeling on the floor seemed like such a hassle, not to mention there were way better ways to entertain the dancer.  
“I have a meeting now,” was all he said before the doors opened and the younger was pushed beneath the table, hidden from stranger gazes, right that moment he could only thank whoever had decided to buy tables with walls at the back, hiding whatever happened beneath the plate from stranger gazes, hid the desperate frame of his lover from prying eyes, and how he didn’t even need to tell the dancer to be quiet, to behave, to disappear beneath the piece of furniture entirely only made him all the more perfect.

They were merely minutes into the meeting, with whatever business stuff they were talking, as far as it concerned Zhengting, it went in one year and out the other, his eyes fixed on something else entirely, biting his lower lip, hating how he didn’t get the least bit of attention from the older, although he had noticed one thing or another, how the chair seemed to have been intentionally lowered, how one hand always remained beneath the table, as if he was ready to pay attention to whatever was done, tempting, inviting.  
It took but seconds for the dancer’s sneaky hands to reach forward, rubbing against toned thighs before he pushed his palm against his crotch, pushing and pressing until he felt a dick half-hard turning into rock entirely, grinning a bit, feeling leg muscles tense up beneath the touch of his second hand, for a moment he felt satisfaction and bliss alone, with fingers sliding into his hair, washed away when it was grabbed roughly, violently, and it was so utterly wrong to feel his dick twitch in his underwear, his trousers somewhere beneath the table but long since not on his legs anymore, making the stains on his underwear probably all the more obvious, cum that was his own, cum that had sullied him since the morning, during their rough and merciless fuck that would have left him way too sore if only he wasn’t used to it already.  
There was a warning tug to his hair but he didn’t care, couldn’t care, had his hands busy with a belt already, pulling it out of its loops entirely, discarded on the floor as quietly as possible so no one noticed, especially when he looked up, could see Yanjun’s focused eyes, and part of him admired it, how even such situation there was so much focus on work, while another despised it entirely, wanted all the attention on himself, craved for affection and praise, so his fingers moved faster, popped open buttons and pulled down the zipper, a perfectly timed shift of weight and pulling down fabric with a hand angled just right to block a boner from popping upwards.  
The tug on his hair became demanding, told him to move already, and it took but less than a second for his lips to part and wrap around the heated length, take it in as deep as possible, as much as he could while still comfortable, resting his chin between thighs on the chair, rough fabric not easing into his skin but a situation and position all too familiar, familiar because it happened often, in that limousine or at home, how he’d let his jaw loosen up, relaxed, sighing contently and satisfied with just the sensation of a dick buried in his mouth, brushing against the back of his throat, and he let his eyes fall close as he rested his face against a strong thigh, letting out the quietest of murmurs as he eased into the little caress and playing with his hair, falling into memories of a morning too dirty.

_Greed, he had woken up with greed and desire and unbearable yearning for his lover, it wasn’t even that they didn’t have enough sex already, for sure, they had more than enough of that at any given time, sometimes there were also soft times, though, like the previous night, with dinner and wine and feeding each other ice cream while watching a movie, cuddling in bed, it was weird how they had never decided on any official title for whatever their relationship was, it was too much to still be called just being lovers, having moved in together in Yanjun’s way too big apartment, considering how he had been handed a credit card to buy whatever he wanted when actually he earned enough money of his own to afford all that on his own but he had always appreciated the gesture, had kept the little black card in sight and he smiled whenever he pulled out his wallet but still resorted to using his own to pay, and every time it happened, whenever he came home with shopping bags but it didn’t show up on the older’s bills, instead he would find a treat on his dressing table, found a new lipstick in the stand or a new palette on the shelves, found a new ring in the display or a new necklace on the hanger._  
_And thinking about that in the morning, it made him smile, remember all the sweet gestures of an even sweeter man, but no matter the sweetness, it didn’t erase his cravings at all, eyes still heavy as his fingers found their way down another body, grinning a bit because he loved this habit of the other, sleeping naked, as if he was just asking for such a thing to happen, for slender digits to wrap around his limp member, sneakily, slowly, to not wake his partner up while he worked on him with one hand, with the other crossing the expanse of the bed as well as possible, arms stretched well, reaching into the nightstand drawer to pull out the lube, somewhat managing to pour it onto his fingers with one hand alone, peeling out of his underwear to prepare himself just enough._  
_His own member was throbbing, aching, too hard already, Yanjun just hard enough and his hole stretched sufficiently for him to be able to move beneath the covers, straddling beautiful hips, grabbing cock hard to lead it to his entrance and, with one strong enough push, he had lowered himself down entirely, moaning loudly, loud enough to make the man beneath him startle awake, startled for real, because it wasn’t normal to wake up to someone riding you, but the businessman just had, sight still blurry but perfectly directed at the endearing sight of the dancer on top and if there was the sleepiness of a morning, the daze of just waking up, it was erased right that moment, eyes turning dark, dangerous, hips thrusting up, thrusting deep, and moans getting louder, noises of skin against skin filling the room._  
_Except it shouldn’t be that easy, couldn’t be that easy, because at some point, and Zhengting hadn’t even noticed when with the bliss of being fucked well, but somehow he had ended up being seated on top of their toy cabinet, with hips still slamming against his but hands busy fumbling around in drawers until what he had wanted to find was found._  
_“Did you know disobedient pets should be punished?” Yanjun asked, lowly, voice dripping with greed but also dark desire, and where the dancer wanted to answer, wanted to whine and agree, he wasn’t able to with a hand wrapping around his throat, fingers pressing against his veins, giving him the rush of asphyxiation early in the morning, eyes rolling back and lips falling apart, it was the sight of bliss and relief and all the fulfilled desires, a glimpse down and he could see the younger’s dick leaking too much already, grinning, and just as there was a kicking of legs, a sign to call for an orgasm that was coming soon, his fingers closed around the base of a cock pathetically hard and sullied, and closed the ring, tight but not too tight, allowing the leak and loose enough to not block physical desires, but definitely not loose enough to let the younger release, and Zhengting knew, must have known, because he released choked moans and dug his nails deeper into the flesh of his back, leaving red marks, tearing skin._  
_His grip hardened, eyes rolled harder with an orgasm that came without release, and as he felt walls clamp around his own dick, Yanjun came, able to release, spill his cum deep within his little toy, riding it out with all the patience in the world, thrusting in deep, hard, messing up the younger’s insides, before he finally pulled out, licking his lips as he let go of a beautiful neck that was now bruised red, surely turning purple soon, loving the sight of it, planting soft kisses on the abused parts, humming satisfied with little whines of pain and aching and the whimpers that came with it, free hand still fumbling around until he had found what he looked for._  
_“Pets should listen to their owners well, my angel. And today you’ll listen well in exchange for this and better send me a picture every fifteen minutes so I know you’re doing well, alright?” And with his mouth still busy, talking against skin, sucking and biting, there were hands to push in a toy that was to replace his dick, smirking when he heard the desperate moan, grinning when it turned into a scream and limbs flailing around when vibrations were turned on and messing with sore skin and clenching walls._

Zhengting wasn’t sure how much time had passed already, just drowning in his own fantasies, letting out little hums to send vibrations to that dick in his mouth from time to time, rubbing his tongue here and there, always making sure the hardness wouldn’t disappear, even after such long time of staying like this, but his jaw started to ache, his dick was already hurting from arousal and stiffness kept for too long, the vibrations in his ass were making him sore, but all his pleading gazes were useless, weren’t rewarded with any sort of attention, and he had checked so often, loved looking at Yanjun too much, beautiful from every angle, and that wasn’t something he’d admit with just anyone but maybe, amongst all the people he knew, his narcissistic self would only admit the title of a rival in looks only to the man who had his dick down his mouth right now.  
But he was growing impatient, with a meeting lasting too long and the attention he received too little, so he whined, let out the softest whine possible, not to draw attention from elsewhere but only from his lover right there, whined and pushed forward, took him in deeper, until he felt a tip penetrating the edge of his throat and pushing past, deeper, wanted to take that cock entirely but the chair blocked him from that, but he was rewarded well, with fingers tightening around his hair, yanking it, but not backwards but forward, hips pushing against his mouth in an inconspicuous way of shifting weight, his nose kissing abs and his eyes shut tight in bliss, with the need to force back all his moans and whines and with a hand blocking his way back, he was forced to remain this way, with his airway blocked by a dick shoved down his throat.  
Thirty seconds, that was their arranged mark, but he knew thirty seconds had passed already since a while when stars exploded in front of his closed eyes, painting a galaxy against his eyelids, lungs burning with a lack of oxygen but he held out, felt the pathetic strain in his cock with arousal that took over, the missing of air, the utter control Yanjun currently held, it made him tremble and shiver in excitement and pleasure and he wanted to experience that feeling for longer, for eternity, but with dizziness kicking in, he knew he had to stop before it ended bad, passing out, no way to explain this, undone pants and a body that was victim to sexual treatment too harsh, so he had to tap against the chair, signing that he couldn’t deal anymore, and immediately the hold was relaxed.  
He pulled back just enough to be able to breath, loosening up his lips around Yanjun’s dick to be able to breathe, forcing it to be slow and deep, no gasping, no yapping, because he didn’t want to be cause of unwanted suspicion, waiting until he had calmed down, eased into relaxation by a hand carding through his hair and trying to soothe him down. 

At some point he was sure hours had passed, hours of sitting on the ground, with his knees sore, his ass hurting, his dick so utterly painful, briefs too tight, jaw aching and paining, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer, hands showing his despair by rubbing against lower legs, demanding attention, release from this situation, appeased by a hand patting his head, telling him it wasn’t long anymore, so he held out, closed his eyes as he tilted his head aside against a thigh, trying to think of prettier things, of that new makeup palette he wanted, that ring he had seen, pair of sunglasses, dick in his ass and fucking him merciless and sore.  
Involuntarily, he moaned, silent and low but a tad too loud, felt fingers yanking at his hair, movements never too big because it couldn’t attract attention, but it attracted the attention it shouldn’t have, dark eyes glaring down at him before a foot forced its way between his thighs, making their positioning more uncomfortable, but his legs spread by instinct, something he regretted, feeling the tip of a shoe brush against his ass, looking for something, for the base of the toy, pushing against it, and it took all of Zhengting’s control not to moan loud, whine, could only curl his fingers around fabric, thighs and abs tense, wanting to ride that foot and he was sure he had hit a new low of kinks, of despair, right there he would be willing to do anything to just cum, feeling vibrations against his sweet spot, rolling his eyes, his tongue instinctively wrapping around girth, rubbing and massaging and doing whatever he was able to to receive a reaction.  
It was a battle of whims, his tongue against a toy pushed around, until finally, finally he heard wants he yearned, listened to a meeting being ended, impatience grew exponentially by the second, listening to feet shuffling around, greetings being done, felt fingers still play with his silky mass of hair, and he could only wait, wait until the last of farewells was bid, until a chair was pushed back, dick sliding out of his mouth with a sound and he saw dark eyes looking down at him, telling him to get out, so he did.  
“Please, Yanjun, please,” he whined immediately, crawling forward, clawing his fingers into the fabric of pants, eyes big and teary, they actually had been for too long, ever since he had first been asphyxiated, choked on dick, indeed, messing up his makeup, a sight he knew the older loved so he didn’t care, didn’t mind how his head was grabbed and yanked down, lips parting for his dick despite how much it already hurt, whining and moaning but he didn’t resist a tip going in too deep, didn’t resist when Yanjun got up from his seat and started fucking his mouth as if it were his ass, could only whine and cry and moan because it felt so utterly perfect and satisfactory and it was what he had craved for hours, or at least it was close to it.  
Just how much the businessman had craved it too, it became obvious by the way he thrusted harder, deeper, didn’t hold back or resist at all and it felt too short but yet too long until orgasm was hit, until hot liquid was shot down his throat, swallowed fast but never fast enough, mixed with drool and running past his lips, messing up his looks even further and more, and it truly must have looked endearing to his lover, looking down at him with eyes so admiring, affectionate, felt his mouth going empty save the cum he hadn’t been able to swallow, peripheral vision making him see how pants were pulled up and a limp dick hidden and covered, clothes adjusted, looking as perfect as ever while he was a mess.  
“Do you know how beautiful you look, my angel?” Soft words, soft voice, it made his heart flutter and set butterflies free, whining when his cheeks were cupped, thumbs wiping away the cum he had spilled, making him lick it off the fingertips again, eyes big as he still looked up at the older, eyes glassy, dazed, because he had been satisfied but not satisfied enough, needed more, always more.  
“Really, really beautiful,” Yanjun went on, moving his hands down, caressing the bruises he himself had left, not hidden by the collar, he really admired his little pet for such confidence, for being able to show them off with such ease, as if he wanted to tell the whole world what he liked and that he was owned but maybe most of the world they lived in already knew, with high tier company employees being regulars at that club, such beautiful face known but never acknowledged in public because who would acknowledge a stripper like that?  
“So do you think you deserve a reward for being so patient, my dear?” And Zhengting nodded, could only nod, with teary eyes and all the unreleased desire in his orbs, making Yanjun smile, that little lopsided and amused smile, cocky, taunting, because he had won, because he always won, and winning such beautiful creature was a feeling of its own. “Then you’ll need to dress yourself now and try to look as if you aren’t begging for a fuck from whoever is willing to and we know there are too many people who want to call you a whore and fuck you hard when it’s only me who is allowed to, right?”  
And Zhengting nodded again, desperate, because he knew, they both knew, were proven at least once a week about such fact, that more than enough people, men and women alike, would invite him to their bed, that they would use any chance for that if not for his overly possessive lover but he didn’t even mind, because it made his eyes roll back and his heart beat fast, because it was a feeling only Yanjun would be able to grant him. “Only you… Just you…”  
“Good,” the older went on, all business and smiles but with eyes that were dark, glaring, “And in a few minutes we’ll meet at the elevator where you’re waiting for me while I get my work material. You’ll call us a car to pick you up and we head home. And when we’re home, you’ll strip and bend over so I can fuck you however hard you want. Does that sound good, my angel?”  
“Sounds good… too good,” the dancer agreed immediately, whining when hands parted from his skin because he wanted to feel more, wanted it all, silently watched how Yanjun disappeared from the room, left him alone as if nothing had happened, and he would’ve despaired if he didn’t know what else was to come, scrambling to his feet despite his legs being weak, putting on his pants, searching his phone to type a message to the driving service, the order so easily done, so fast, and with the passing second he was more excited, greedier, wanted more and more, and that an expensive belt was still on the ground, picked up and wrapped around his hand like a trophy of what he had done, was enough proof of how much he had messed his lover up, his always perfect man, always perfectly dressed, always perfectly controlled, he must’ve also been a mess to forget such accessory, and it was enough to make him grin, happy like a little child, as he took a breath, dabbed away tears, and made his way to the elevator for the reward he deserved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open end cause who even needs that reward when we got the good stuff already (no matter how badly I wrote it tbh)
> 
> get my cursing at myself for this on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or send me your filth on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


	3. Chapter 3

Eat dinner. You’ll need it. No resting all night long and you better not dare pass out on me again.  
It was a message he probably quite deserved, making him grin with dirty thoughts and his heart flutter all at once, because his boyfriend, just the thought made him smile like a fool, that they had finally decided on this title to be official, was still caring for him like this, although it was justified, the last time he had overdone it, had forgotten to eat all day long until the exhaustion had made him pass on, still hard, still with a toy up his ass, still all sweaty as he had broken down in bed.  
But he couldn’t resist adding another extra, some thing that must be looking quite funny to anyone, looking at their chat, a picture of food, courtesy of Yanjun at whatever business dinner, a photo of a new toy, a voice message, recorded as he had pulled out his fingers after prepping and inserted it to his ass instead, moaning extra loudly, extra lewdly, the whole of a show he’d be able to pull off with his voice alone, and the response had been that message, making him smirk now as he popped open his camera for a recording, on his stomach, ass up high, visible to the camera so well, wiggling his hips, blowing a kiss, and then he abandoned his phone to leave all messages unread, wanted to tease his boyfriend more, drive him crazy, and he knew he could.  
But he was also aware he should pay attention to that advice, didn’t want to pass out before the real deal again, so he just wrapped his body in a robe, ordered a pizza and settled with movies, yearning for his lover to come home, for the real fucking to happen, and with vibrations still sending jolts up his spine, his excitement only seemed to grow, couldn’t be held down by a pizza, couldn’t be suppressed by dressing up and dolling himself, couldn’t be stifled until he heard the first ding of the elevator, signing him someone had just entered in the lobby, with the keycard reserved to them alone, and it was the perfect signal for him, to get up from the couch and over to the metal doors, just in time for the second ding and the gates to slide open.  
Immediately he felt his body be crushed against the next best wall, moaning into a kiss that was violent and demanding and so utterly arousing he was sure he felt his cock twitch from that alone, hands greedy as he unbuttoned that suit jacket and carelessly brushed it off firm shoulders, it was all he could do before hands grabbed his thighs, lifted him up only to press him against the wall with more force again, held up by that alone while he locked feet above a perfectly firm ass, shivering with warm hands caressing his bare skin.  
Until, that was, they stopped, and suddenly the kiss was broken, dark eyes looking at him, taking in his sight finally, the thick black straps of a body harness, peeping out beneath the royal blue of a shirt, that wasn’t his, surely wasn’t, it was too big on him even, on his slender frame, compared to his lovely businessman who still found time to go to the gym, magically.  
He could feel fingers fumbling with the straps around his thighs, yanking at them, resulting into strips digging into his waist, making him whine lightly, and he could see the intrigued sparkle in dark eyes, felt one hand sliding beneath the shirt, roaming up his body to find where they ran, around his waist, his chest, up to his neck, felt the tug on the strap running down his front cutting into the already bruised flesh of his neck, making him breath heavier already as he threw back his head.  
“No underwear… rock hard… Weren’t you waiting for this, slut?” The older muttered under his breath, caused a shiver to run down his spine, with a hand travelling down his sides, to his ass, it was only one second later that he felt a finger press against the base of the vibrator, moving it around inside, mercilessly, until he was a moaning mess already, whining and whimpering and desperate for more, more that wouldn’t be coming anytime soon, he feared.   
Because there was no more grabbing, no more kissing, no more holding him up, instead he was lowered down again, until his feet settled on the ground, and it didn’t last with that, felt the demanding push, it was an instant reaction, dropping down onto his knees, pressing his lips to a still covered crotch, mouthing at it, he could already feel the hardness, rigor, and it made him moan involuntarily, made him all the faster in unbuckling that belt, tugging and ripping and tearing until he finally had pants and underwear pushed down low enough to free that cock he wanted to taste so much, immediately engulfed by his lips, sucked at, and he heard that sharp inhale of pleasure.  
“Hurry,” the demand was, and so he did, not hesitating in taking him in entirely, feeling the tip hitting the back of his throat, pushing past, no more able to feel pain after all this time, after months and years of training and trying and teasing, indeed able to feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes, immediately gazing up, meeting an intense glare, showing an expression he knew Yanjun loved to see, quite much so, but not enough this day.  
“Get up,” and so he did, felt his hand grabbed, another securing unbuckled pants, could only stumble after the older, through the hallways of the loft until they arrived at a door he dreaded, whining already, lips pushing into a pout, but he was merely ignored, dragged along further, over to that chair where his lover sat down, pulling him closer, caressing his thighs, expelling all thoughts from his mind so very well, and he didn’t even realize how it happened, just how his boyfriend managed, but next thing he knew he was settled on his lap, dick replacing a lifeless toy, making him tremble in pleasure alone.  
“You know the deal, right?” The businessman asked, fingers working through soft and silky hair, it was making Zhengting weak, so he could only nod his head in response, hands busy tugging at that burgundy tie, matching his earrings this time around, with a reward coming soon, lips pressing at his ever so gently, lovingly and tenderly and making his heart flutter fast, until the decision was made it was enough, with the other pulling back, and he took the hint.  
He made quick work of that tie and the uppermost shirt buttons, revealing a perfectly golden neck, skin that was soon kissed by his lips, treated like the most luxurious kind of subject, didn’t bite, didn’t suck, was only accompanied by the clicking of typing on a keyboard, wasn’t allowed to distract his partner too much or at all, because the better he’d behave, the faster his lover would be done working, the sooner he’d get that fuck he deserves so much.   
Compared to staying down on the ground, compared to just letting his jaw loose with a dick resting inside, he always had thought having his ass used as cocksleeve was worse, he wasn’t able to move, not while Yanjun was working, couldn’t fumble with his hands, couldn’t shift his weight, hell, he wouldn’t even be able to send a text message, he could only silently bear with it, rest his head against that perfectly sculpted shoulder and wait, with all the patience he had needed to learn, so he tried to distract himself, focused on the sensation of being stuffed, the way dick curved inside him so sweetly, filled him up, the way he could feel a heart beating against his, felt hot breath hit his hair at times, making him soft and giddy and feeling like a schoolgirl, it definitely didn’t fit the situation, practically naked, with his own dick pressing against a hard stomach, with a dick up his ass, unmoving, unless he felt that little hitch of breath, arousal subsiding, moving the slightest bit to keep that hard-on going, just as he would’ve done with his tongue in other situations.

It was such a usual trait of his, forgetting about time entirely, this time around, if he had to be honest, he had to admit, he might have even dozed off, partly gone from the awake world, just until keyboard hits subsided, finished off with the closing of a laptop, it was enough to startle him up, a bright smile on his lips as he now looked at his lover, expectant, waiting, he wanted more, craved attention, gentle affection and rough handling, and, most of all, those lips against his, kissing him senseless.  
“Yanjun,” he whined silently, refusing to rub the drowsiness out of his eyes, merely for the sake of his makeup, wanted to look good for his love, but that little bit, it sealed the deal, sealed their lips, pressed together tightly, slow and sensual turned into greedy and messy all too soon, all too easily, had him whine and whimper with suppressed arousal and the lasting desire for more.  
“How about a movie, my angel? We didn’t watch a movie in so long, did we?” The older asked gently, sweetly, too saccharine, because it was all too obvious how much he hated it, just wanted to get fucked hot and steamy and rough and until he was sore for days, instead, on the very contrary, he was to endure even more for even longer only to get him even more desperate, and just the thought of it had him despairing already.   
But there was no time to reply, there was rough hands grabbing his thighs, lifting him up, carrying him over to the living room, settled on the couch, but he had to give his boyfriend extra points, at least they weren’t sitting anymore, more comfortable, more cozy, more of Yanjun to cuddle as he was left straddling him again, snuggled close together, the older on his back was a perfect replacement for a pillow.  
A few mewls escaped him, trying to find a position that was perfectly comfortable, cozy and comfortable for hours to come, he could only pray to himself, silently and in his mind, that one movie would be sufficient, enough for his lover and those little odd desires, the need to test his patience over and over again, because he always endured, could only endure, because the rewards at the end were always the best.  
Only when he had succeeded in doing so, when he had figured out how to lay just right, he felt arms wrap around his frame, tight around his waist, squeezing him tight, relaxing again, it made him smile for a moment, pressing a kiss to bits of revealed chest, killing time until Yanjun had decided on a movie, except he wished he hadn’t, looking at the screen in horror, which, actually, was quite fitting, seeing the title of a horror movie fade out, making him release a noise of dismay, it wasn’t even that he disliked the genre, he rather enjoyed the thrill of it at times, but not when Yanjun was still buried inside him, hard and stiff and probably too much of a torture with every upcoming flinch of his.  
His suspicion had been just right, not even two thirds through the movie he already felt like a mess, every time the scenes displayed made him twitch, his body jerking softly, caused him to feel the stiffness of his lover all the more evident, breath hitching beneath him, it surely didn’t leave his lover unaffected, feeling muscles tighten, cock squeezed, and the fingers tightening around his waist every once in a while were only further proof of that.   
“Take it off,” the older suddenly ordered, adjusting his position, putting one arm beneath his head, always turned towards the screen, neglecting that beauty of a lover, but Zhengting didn’t mind, he had also been focused on the movie, had watched the happenings with all his attention, had flinched and mewled and now, as he sat up slowly, he finally felt burning eyes directed at his body, felt the shift of position affect him all over again, gravity aiding his pushing down, with noises hardly bitten back, trying not to move too much, all while he slowly reached for the buttons, popping one open after another, with a speed that was anything but teasing.  
Easily he could read his boyfriend’s gaze, saw the interest in revealed skin, the scorn when most of it was just the black strap running down his front, shiny and strong, he could see the tremble in fingers yearning to touch him, and right the next second there was no holding back anymore, hands grabbing the satin of his harness, tugging and pulling and cutting into his skin, finding all the right spots to tease, alluring him without ever directly touching his skin, until he was yearning for exactly that, whining with the desire for more.  
“Yanjun… don’t play,” he begged, breathless, because there were already red streaks on his skin, that much he was sure of, a sight that would only satisfy his lover and him alike, when seeing his naked frame in the morning, when looking into the mirror, and he wanted more, always more, and he could only hope for his lover to give him exactly that.  
“Don’t play?” The older mocked him, eyes dark all of a sudden, dark and burning intensely, hips rocking up once, twice, just enough to have him turn into a moaning mess, distracting him long enough to not feel how he was lifted up, hands squeezing and groping his ass, lips and teeth attacking his neck and shoulder, just until he was thrown off, tossed onto the bed without no care, suddenly entirely parted from the older, discarded and ignored, could only watch how Yanjun searched drawers in their chest, all while he was left wanting more, suddenly feeling empty, cold, without another body to warm his up, without a heart beating against his.  
“I thought you liked to play, angel,” his boyfriend still mocked him, one hand in a drawer, another pulling off his clothes, his messed up pants and wrinkled shirt, throwing it aside carelessly, dropped onto the ground just like he had been dropped on the bed, and with one hand still behind his back, he came back, stopping in front of the bed, and Zhengting was quick to scramble to his knees, moving over to kneel down in front of him, still nearly on eye level thanks to elevation of the furniture.  
“On your fours,” was the demand, and he slid back, lowered himself onto his lower arms, perfectly close to a hard and leaking dick, couldn’t help but lick his lips and look up with big eyes, pleading, but he didn’t receive what he wanted, didn’t hear the words he yearned to hear, instead a free hand was placed between his shoulder blades, fondling his skin for a moment, before pressing down, forcing his chest onto the sheets, sliding up to grab his neck, force his face to be pressed into the fabric, choking on it.  
A soft thump signaled him something had dropped, but he couldn’t see, couldn’t even try to look in that strong hold, could only pay attention to shifts of weight and little noises, one he recognized as their nightstand, meaning his lover was reaching for the lube, because it was an act he knew, could predict, and the cold liquid was too soon running down his skin, between his butt cheeks, warming up with his body heat until it was nearly unbearable, icy cold again when the streams of the aircon hit it, making him whine with what little air he had left in his lungs.  
Still choking on fabric, he tried to beg, plead, he didn’t like that he couldn’t observe, didn’t know what was going on, a harsh slap burning on his ass was leaving him grunting, breathing against the sheets with a jolt of pleasuring soaring up his body, enough of a distraction for what came next, hard toy forced inside him again, bumpy surface making him whine loudly, rubbing against his insides, against his sweet spot, he couldn’t help tensing up in pleasure, making it harder for Yanjun to finish the act, another spank, punishment, telling him to loosen up, so he forcefully did, until he felt the base press against his slick flesh.  
Only when it was entirely inside him, he was released from his hold, immediately turning his head to look up to the older, begging with his eyes for more, but he regretted it right after, when suddenly feeling vibrations radiating through his body, having him crash down with the intensity, there was no slow introduction, no starting small and going big, there were violent trembles from second zero, unable to even breathe with the intensity, even his body came crashing down onto his side, legs spasming and fingers tugging on the sheets, tearing and pulling, the little bumps of the toy emphasizing the movements, turning him into a mess in seconds only.  
“Get up,” Yanjun ordered, with that mocking tone, knowing it was impossible just from his state alone, unable to even control his limbs properly, so even when he tried, when the older showed mercy by turning down the vibrations for a bit, it was ruined right after when turned up again, making him crash down again, a game he wasn’t able to win, a game his lover enjoyed a tad too much.  
It repeated a few times, having him try, bringing him down, before sticky fingers merely grabbed his harness, yanking on the straps around his neck to pull him up, taking advantage of his lips already parted, glistening with drool he wasn’t able to swallow, and for sure wouldn’t be able to either, feeling a wet tip press against his mouth, making him open up just far enough, just sufficiently, for the older to thrust inside, no taking care, no paying attention, his nose kissed abs immediately, all breath blocked, choking and trembling and tears stinging in his eyes.  
“Can you bear it?” His lover’s voice was gentle, sultry, low and so very threatening, and he could only nod his head with what little strength he had left, could feel the lack of air affecting him, making the vibrations seem even more intense, but it was only their usual mark, their magical thirty seconds, before a grip tightened on satin straps, would have him choking if not his airways were blocked already, and rough thrusts started.  
It wasn’t like his boyfriend to hold back, not this night and neither most other times, so the pace was hard and fast since the first push, leaving him messed up, crying, desperate to cum, all while enjoying it too much, the toy that drove him crazy, the choking that killed all his thoughts, the having his mouth stuffed with dick and losing all hair by the combination until he was sure he could blissfully die of it, until there were stars exploding in front of his eyes, his sight blurry and hazy, unable even to look up, didn’t have the strength to push himself up, could only hang in his harness held, asphyxiating himself in turn.  
He could feel the twitch of an approaching orgasm, could taste cum on his tongue, wanted to taste more, made it obvious, rubbing his tongue against the toughness of a dick, feeling the veins, he already knew how close his lover was, and with whatever energy he had left, he wanted to get it out of him, wanted to feel the explosion of a climax in his mouth, wanted to swallow his semen, wanted to swallow him whole, all of it, until he was so perfectly satisfied.  
At this time, he was nearly able to start a countdown, to getting what he wanted, to receive his favorite treat, emphasized by fingers yanking his hair, making him tilt back his head, whining as much as he was able to, and as he hit zero in his mind, he got it, got just that, with Yanjun’s low grunt, with cum filling his mouth, swallowed as much as he was able to, with more cum spilling from his lips, running down his chin, mixed with spit, and once an orgasm was rode out, he was dropped onto the bed again, lovelessly, carelessly, making him despair.

It was such a normal thing to happen, whenever he was spending time with Yanjun like this, to forget about time entirely, merely because he couldn’t think of it, couldn’t think at all, because he was desperate, after being teased, his dick jerked, brought close to orgasm, only to be left hanging like this, not allowed to touch himself, could only cling to sheets, cling to his lover, whine for kisses, beg for more, plead to get fucked, but the problem was substantial, there was no being able to fuck when not hard, and there always was need for some waiting time, some time for the older to recover, get hard again, and this waiting time was like hell for him.  
“Please…” He whispered, trying to get his exhausted body to work, by crawling closer to the older, dropping onto his lap, mouth against skin, reaching for the cock he craved so much, enwrapped by his fingers, squeezing and rubbing and making his trembling hand work, “Please… I can’t wait anymore…”  
Desperately he blinked the haziness out of his eyes, gazed up at this beautifully sculpted face, still blurred but with eyes burning intensely, fire he was sure could scald his skin, but it seemed to work just well enough, could sense blood rushing into the dick he held, whining, because he could feel exhaustion leave that body, energy coming back, meaning he was closer to getting fucked, to receiving his own orgasm.  
Relief washed over him entirely, once he was lifted up, having to straddle his boyfriend’s lap, hardly able to sit up straight, not with vibrations still making him weak, something he was freed from soon, still, he felt awfully empty without that toy inside, still trembling in exhaustion, hardly able to recover, not when right the next moment he was filled again, exactly with the thing he wanted, feeling what was most pleasing inside his body, stuffing him up, nearly yelling with the sensation, just before he broke down, crashed against the older.  
“You know,” Yanjun muttered, fingers driving through his hair, soothing him, calming him down, the bit of affection he needed after all the teasing he had suffered, digits fondling with his strands and down his back, “I had planned to make you ride me now, watch how you exhaust yourself until you’re begging me to take you just the way you love it. But you’re able to beg me even without that, right?”  
“Please,” he whispered immediately, clinging to the body of his lover, nails digging into his back, pressing his own closer, rings of his harness uncomfortably pressing into his skin, “I can’t anymore… please… fuck me… mark me… like I… as if I… belong to you…”  
“Liar!” Before he knew it, he was down on his back, things snapping against his without restraint, rough, fast, violent, until his hips were already hurting, within too little time, his back arching, his head falling back, with moan after whine after mewl, couldn’t restrain his own voice anymore. “As if you belong to me? You already belong to me, my angel.”  
“B-belong to you,” he hiccuped, tears in his eyes again, just before he was grabbed, thrown around, onto his stomach, and the older thrust in again, lifted his hips just enough, he could feel the tip of his painfully aching dick rubbing against the sheets, teasing him further, his muscles tensing up, clenching, whenever it was too much to handle, felt a hand coming down on his ass again, covering red marks with new marks, it made him feel bittersweetly helpless. “Yours… only yours… always yours…”  
There was a little satisfied hum, a little bit of breath hitching, and thrusts were angled just the right way, hitting his sweet spot, over and over again, until he couldn’t even moan anymore, couldn’t breath, could only cling onto the sheets, tearing and tugging and trying to utter the words to plead for more, beg for more, because he craved all that.  
“Since I’m yours… cum for me,” a sweet voice told him, a sweet voice he wasn’t able to refuse, climax overcame him in a violent wave, cum shooting onto sheets, cum shooting into him, his own too tight walls squeezing his lover’s dick, milking him even, until both orgasms were rode out, until he was able to collapse and crash down onto the sheets, trembling and shivering and still not able to breath.  
“And now, my angel, answer me, you belong to me and who belongs to you?” Yanjun asked gently, pressing kisses across his shoulders and down his spine, pulling out, he could feel the burning eyes watching his leaking hole, the traces left behind, before he was already picked up again, not to be carried around for long, discarded carelessly, but instead lowered gently, laid down in the bathtub now.  
“Belong to me,” he muttered, hand reaching for his lover’s, locking their fingers, pleading for attention and affection and gentle caresses and love, until he felt that other hand brush through his hair, gently caress his head, brush back sweaty strands, “I’m yours… You’re mine… Belong to each other alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I squeezed this out with all my remaining abilities, forgive me if it's bad
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or talk to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter, a bit more domestic, a bit fluffier - and a perfect final to it all

“Angel,” a buttery soft voice called him out of his daze that was the half-awake state he was in at the current moment, curled into the sheets as he looked for the warmth he lacked without another body curled against his, only to find said body already dressed in lazy morning attire, sweats that hung too low on finely carved hips and had him nearly licking his lips if he weren’t still too spent from the previous night, and as if his thoughts were read and the following ones meant to be erased, he felt another mouth press against his, gently, hazily, and he felt himself falling more for the man in front of him, a man who wasn’t irritated by his messy bed hair or hoarse humming or not yet having brushed his teeth and washed up.   
He was still just humming while strong arms wrapped around him to pull him out of bed and hoist him up, cuddling into the warmth of an embrace until he was settled down on a cool surface he suspected was the bathroom counter merely because seconds later he was handed a toothbrush while his messy hair was pushed back with a headband he had laying around, surely not the least looking like the handsome figure his customers all thought he was because, truth to be told, nobody looked handsome in the morning, except unfairly attractive people like his boyfriend, a thought that had him instinctively kicking out at the older, lacking strength without looking nor an intention of hurt.  
“Is this how I’m repaid for being nice to you?” An amused voice asked while he only drowsily nodded his head, felt two moist cotton pads pressed against his closed lids so he leaned back his head, soaked in green tea he always had in a bottle because, if anyone asked him, it was one of the most relaxing things in the morning, just feeling it calm down the sensitive skin of his eyes, believing into the effect of antioxidants and reduction of swelling and morning puffiness and relishing in the fact that he didn’t even need to prepare anything on his own. “And here I thought I could treat you nicely and spoil you with some shopping after you behaved so well lately but if you really wanna be like this…”  
His protests were muffled by foamed up toothpaste in his mouth, parts of it flying off as he assumed by the laughter that followed his hasty actions and with a slight grumble, he decided to first finish his morning routine of brushing teeth and washing his face, applying all kinds of skin care products only the be greeted by the smell of coffee when he traced after Yanjun who had already left him, his arms wrapping around said man in the kitchen, pouring their steaming morning drink into according mugs. “I promise to behave well, Mister. No kicking you or punching you and nicely gonna stay close to you and hold your hand and only perceive you a bit with my pouty face…”  
With his lips attached to golden shoulders, kissing small patterns, and his fingertips tracing the little hills and valleys of firm abs, disappearing and coming back with the rhythm of the low and high tides that were times of stress and relaxation of work times, it was all too easy to have the other wrapped around his little finger, even more so when his hands dipped lower, digits dipping beneath the waistband of sweats to trace the lines of hip bones, that beautiful V he loved so much only to ever stop at the base of a dick he’d have easily gotten hard with just that alone if not his hands were swat away and placed back on the safe zone of a waist.  
“You’re insatiable,” Yanjun huffed lowly, making the younger laugh but bite back on a reply, on a protest about how it hadn’t been him to initiate their little acts every night of that week, because it hadn’t been him who needed to de-stress, perfectly able to do so by working his body in the dance studio each and every day, to forget about all the bothersome things once he stood on the stage, because what did dozens of greedy eyes raking up and down his body matter when there was only one person allowed to mark him up at the end of the day.  
Sneakily he snatched for his mug before he went to sit on the kitchen isle, couldn’t be bothered to go around to grab a stool, rather would drown in the sight of finely carved muscle lines dancing around on golden skin up close but with enough of a distance to be able to take it in all at once, smirking at the older once turned around, the body opposite his leaned against the counter, eyes taking in the sight of his marked up and bare thighs, made him recall the compliments of the previous night, how much the touch of was enjoyed, smooth skin over tight flesh, and now it was perfectly revealed because where his boyfriend slept naked and put on sweats in the morning, he preferred boxers and oversized shirts to sleep in, giving freedom to wrapping his legs around the body he was rather quashing in his sleep than cuddling up to.   
“Just wanted to bribe you a bit,” he muttered a bit sulkily into his cup, watching the older over the edge of his mug, the silence between them comfortable and only then he realized the little noise from outside, dribbling of rain against the floor-length windows that replaced the walls around the sides of their apartment, spared merely a glimpse as he looked at the grey and foggy display he was offered outside. “Shopping, hm… Are we having brunch at the mall too?”  
“Anything you want, angel,” he heard, before a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead, a finger beckoned at him, crooked in a gesture that meant to follow, and so he did as he put down his mug to track after his love, into the bedroom and their shared closet to silently get dressed but while Yanjun disappeared after that alone, silence interrupted by the sound of the TV, he was still putting his looks together, getting his hair combed and straightened after having gone to sleep with it all wet and covering up the faults of an exhausting night with makeup, just to look his possible best for his boyfriend and this day.

“This one definitely looks better with that shirt,” the voice of his boyfriend stated a tad too sultry while tightening a scarf around his neck, pulling it a bit too tight, effectively blocking his breath for a moment and it was like killing two birds with a stone, it had a shiver of arousal trailing down his spine and stopped the moan from erupting in the depth of his throat, there was only the hint of a smirk on a handsome face as he looked into the mirror in front, suddenly awfully reminded of why he usually avoided going shopping with the other.  
Surely, everyone wanted to get spoiled by their partner every once in a while but the sheer amount of things the businessman was willing to buy for him was suffocating, he wasn’t the kind of man made to be sugared by a daddy, not when he easily earned enough on his own, maybe not as much as the other, but definitely more than enough to buy all these things, but the way more ominent reason than the guilt of ripping a teeny tiny hole into Yanjun’s wallet was more that his boyfriend was awfully, cruelly, utterly teasing, as if there was to get a kick out of teasing him in public, and probably there was, because it always went on.  
“We’ll buy it,” the other called out, throwing the staff lady that had taken care of them ever since entering the shop a look that very well told her to get new sets of the things they had chosen and get it all wrapped up at the counter, to leave them alone, and she must have been trained well for there was not a second before she scurried away, leaving them alone while he felt himself pushed back inside the way oversized changing room, curtains pulled close behind.  
He was hardly able to think as a nose nuzzled into his neck, above the scarf, below his ear, hands pulling the knot even tighter up to the point he felt his eyelids fluttering shut in pleasure, his thighs shuddering, unable to protest in any possible way as button by button his skin was exposed again.  
“Just look at you, angel,” his lover went on, mumbling low into his ear while a gaze was reflected by the mirror and burning hot into his skin, taking in the sight of his flushed chest, stranger digits traveling lower until all the buttons were undone, fabric pulled out of the pants, one sneaky organ moving even lower to lightly palm his crotch, making him whine as he leaned more against the older while another moved up, caressed his waist, the edge of his ribs, traced the imprints of his intercostal muscles before they moved further to the front, circled around one of his nipples before sliding over it, touch enough to have his breath hitch, turning into a silent mewl when feeling the pinch, feeling his back arch along with it, “We’re still out shopping and you already behave like a slut, looking so willing and ready to be taken right here and you’d probably love to, wouldn’t you?”  
With each suggestion, getting fucked right in front of the floor-length mirror, having to see his own face as he was driven into oblivion, being forced to look at how Yanjun’s dick would drive into and out of him, not allowed to be loud hence they get caught, he only got harder beneath the palm that rested between his length, as if it were but a physical spectator, not meant to move nor interact and only perceiving reactions, thanks to the fingers still playing with his one nipple that already felt way too sensitive after too much touching, on account of a scarf tied too tight and making it hard to breathe while more and more filthy things were whispered into his ear, up to the point he was sure he could come just like this if he was asked to.  
What felt like eternity couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, he judged, signaled so when the employee from before gently knocked against the wall of the changing room, to inform them about how everything was readied and to be paid with the aid of her colleague, waiting for them at the counter, and it seemed to be enough of a signal for his boyfriend to pull back, leaving him hanging with a desperate whine, the yearning for more, but instead of receiving any of that he was helped out of the clothes and into new ones, scarf coming undone just before the hem of his shirt was pushed into his pants the way he usually liked and a quick peck planted onto his lips as if that much would be enough to soothe his frantic aching for more.

Hours had been spent like this, with teasings in dressing rooms and daring touches outside of, squeezes to his ass he had needed to bear while talking to the staff about the things he wanted, subtle caresses of his thigh that were so light they were already driving him crazy, the way he could feel fingers hooking to the back of his scarf, the knot proving to be to Yanjun’s advantage rather than his own because it had him lacking air for a moment while he was dragged into certain directions or just toyed with for the fun of it, driving him crazy and throwing his body into a state of heat he needed to suffer through even when they settled in the bar on the uppermost floor, next to the window on a bench, and beneath the table a hand crept onto his thigh, squeezing and rubbing and sliding too high but never high enough.  
“I hate you,” he muttered around his straw as he stared at the older with a light frown on his face, didn’t like the way he was being played with merely because he liked it too much, and his boyfriend knew, he always knew, so he didn’t take it to heart too much, rather leaned in closer, throwing a testing gaze around the shop but there wasn’t really anyone paying attention to them except maybe the barkeeper who looked around to offer the best kind of service possible.  
“You love it, angel,” the older mumbled lowly, too close to his ear, too hot breath, sent shivers down his spine all over again and nearly had him moaning as he felt teeth digging into his earlobe, would have had him choking on his drink of only he hadn’t swallowed just in time when a sneaky hand placed right on the bulge of his pants, pressing down onto it in ways that was edging on painful but not yet crossing lines, so it only increased his filthy suffering, “And I still played nice today. I could’ve told you to kneel in one of the changing rooms, to finger yourself while everyone would be able to so easily listen in on you and you’d have managed to so easily because I bet you’re still loose from the night. I could’ve also told you to go down on me and just fucked your throat but that would have made you cum the moment you’d taste my spunk on your tongue and then we’d have been in a complicated situation because I can’t just buy new underwear and deliver it to you in the middle of shopping, right? So shouldn’t you be thankful for me being so nice to you and even buying you new things and a drink to cool you down?”  
He wanted to protest that alcohol would hardly be able to calm him down but he didn’t even get to say this much when the pressure on his crotch shifted lightly, pressing onto a more sensitive spot that had him jolt and arch his bet, he would’ve all too willingly bared his neck to be ravished just like that, and his boyfriend seemed to be able to read his thoughts all that easily, “You would love that, wouldn’t you, my little slut? Me bending you over the table right now and fucking into you, wouldn’t you?”  
“Because…” He started with a tremble to his voice, closing his eyes as he swallowed heavily, opening again to dart around the room frantically, looking for something to focus on but there was nothing to fix his gaze on if not his beloved so close to him, biting his lower lip and letting go of it again, “Because then everyone would know who I belong to…”  
“My sweet little angel,” the older hummed, licking onto his previously bitten lobe before it was let go of again, all of him was let go of, giving him freedom to empty his drink even though, despite hands being gone from him, there hardly was any easing him, not when tension was still making his legs tremble beneath the table ad his eyes desperately raking over handsome features, his petty side yearning for attention he wasn’t able to receive so all he could do was try to erase his little desires by swallowing his saccharine drink.

It was only when they made it to the car to drive back home, with shopping bags stored in the trunk, that Zhengting realized one thing, between the two or three cars the older owned and adding in his own, this time the one to be chosen had been the only automatic one, had him biting his lower lip as he contemplated whether this had been planned, whether the shifting of gears had been meant to be avoided, because the car had merely started with the older carefully checking in the mirrors while rolling out of the parking slot, when he heard the definite command of, “Get your mouth to work and your head where it belongs.”  
The tone, authoritative enough to have him obey immediately, was sending shivers down his spine, had him tremble all over again as he went to obey immediately, reaching over the middle to swiftly open the belt, button, fly, pull down layers of fabric just far enough to reveal the already hard cock that had been hidden way better than his own and now had him licking his lips as he took in the sight, the red flush of the rigid flesh, the leaking tip, teased the slit for a bit with his thumb before he heard the well known hiss.  
They must have reached the gates of the parking house because the car came to a slow stop, the window lowered just enough to pay the small bill and back up again, and waiting for the bar to go up meant a perfect opportunity for another hand to grab his head roughly and push him down, ignoring the tugging of a seat belt, digging into his neck, he just let go of it and freed his shoulder to twist his body better, all possible thoughts of road safety and police catching them and possibly someone being able to look past tinted windows with just the right angle forgotten when feeling the weight of dick pressing down on his tongue in the very way he loved so much.  
A soft and pleased sigh escaped him, mewling in pleasure as he closed his eyes and dropped his head onto the older’s lap, an angle that meant bending his back in odd ways but would avoid hurting his beloved cock, because tensions and sore muscles could be relieved easily but a broken dick meant no sex or anything else for weeks and surely, that wasn’t something he’d want to bear with, not even when they had all that many toys at home to help them out.  
As usual in such situation, he didn’t move much, for one, because he really didn’t want to distract his partner from traffic too much, as much as he trusted him on driving, he was, in no way, eager to be involved into an accident just because he had overdone it, for another, because, simple as it was, he hadn’t been told to, if there was any disliking the situation from the older, it wasn’t voiced, and as long as it wasn’t voiced, it meant he was just doing right, not good enough to deserve some praise just yet, when it had only just started, and not misbehaving or he’d have long since been scolded.  
Without so much as paying attention to where they were en route to their home, not like he even tried to figure out whether he’d be able to, not when there was a way more attractive said namely his boyfriend, he silently passed the time of their drive in all their usual ways, slightly rubbing his tongue against the underside, around the tip, into the slit, at times, without ever teasing too much, getting rewarded at red lights by a hand moving into his hair, little scratching his scalp near the bridge to his neck, eliciting little satisfied mewls from deep down his throat that reverberated around the erection trapped in his mouth, wanting to please the older, his boyfriend, in all the best ways without actually making it the best, just drowning in the pleasure of the moment with satisfaction blooming in his chest.  
They must have been closer to their area, less traffic, less red lights, more of the hand grabbing the base of his head, driving through his hair, fingers twisting the scarf around his neck until his lungs were burning with the beginning of lacking air too much, palm pressing him down until he was feeling the tip of Yanjun’s dick hit the back of his mouth and further down, his nails digging into his own thighs through the fabric of his pants as he held out silently, only once needing to ask for air with a little whine that was killed by the erection buried down his throat.  
It had felt way too long and yet way too short, reaching the parking slot underground the apartment building, whining when he was forcefully pulled away once the motor had died down, lips swollen and eyes wet as he looked at the older, heard his bones cracking as he sat up properly, already up and about to leave the car when instead he heard the slide of the seat that wasn’t his, looked at his lover who only raised an eyebrow at him. “You don’t expect me to make my way up and with your shopping bags on top while I’m still in this state, do you?”  
Unknowingly, he was whining at the thought of it, didn’t want to finish blowing off his boyfriend when he might as well just get fucked upstairs, considered getting out of the car and running off simply to get what he wanted but then he’d, undoubtedly, need to suffer through punishment he’d rather not have to go through, and yet he found himself shutting up and obediently following commands with a single gaze from the other, climbing the middle and kneeling down onto the floor, careful not to hit a pedal with his feet or the honk with his back as he settled down, and once he had, it took but a second for him to wrap his lips around the rigid shaft again.  
This time around he didn’t hold back, sucked greedily, curled and swirled his tongue, rubbed it and slightly grazed the heated skin with his tip when seen fit, anything to lure out more of the pleasing noises from the older who had his head thrown back and hands buried in honey hair, tugging on strands while at the same time pulling closer whenever hips thrusted up, the tip brushing against Zhengting’s throat in a way that was nearly painful but at the same time so utterly pleasing, bobbing faster, moving his tongue more, and as the silent countdown already started in his head, he reached with his hand, fondling the balls that were partly slicked up from all the drool that he had spilled by playing cocksleeve for too long to speed up the process.  
Moments were all that passed before he felt the hot liquid run down his throat after one last thrust into his mouth, nose pressing against perfect abs, his teary eyes directed upwards until his sight wasn’t blurry anymore, whining as he felt like cumming from just the sight of Yanjun experiencing his climax alone, yet needing to hold back as he waited for the high to come down, licking at the tip to clean up before he wrapped it all back into fabric again.  
“You look so good like this, slut,” the older muttered hoarsely, fingers brushing against the dancer’s glistening lips only to be sucked in immediately, and the fire in dark eyes above started all over again, was further acted on with a door opened only for Zhengting to find himself more pushed out of the car than gently guided, lead around to get the bags from the trunk and towards the elevator while he could only dread for what more was to come this evening and night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what more to say than - my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) and utterly lonely [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


End file.
